


All he wants

by Kira_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Non-Chronological, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк привык всегда получать всё, что пожелает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All he wants

**Author's Note:**

> К данной работе есть арт: https://pp.vk.me/c626317/v626317155/f535/U_bXTfwm4IE.jpg
> 
> Missing scene: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7851352
> 
> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4459924

 

***

  
  
       ** _Тони Старк привык всегда получать всё, что пожелает._**  
  
  
      Это ощущение вседозволенности было с ним столько, сколько он себя помнил. В детстве Старк не знал ни в чём недостатка, будь то дорогие игрушки, вкусная еда или что бы то ни было другое. Да, порой, ему не хватало отцовской любви, но это сполна компенсировалось подарками, которые он получал от родителей по поводу и без него.  
  
      Материальный эквивалент — вот, в сущности, то, в чём Тони Старк привык выражать любовь.  
  
       ** _Получать всех, кого пожелает._**  
  
      Любая женщина была рада быть с ним. О том, насколько Старк хорош в постели, в определённых кругах давно ходило немало слухов. Кроме всего прочего, он всегда был щедр со своими партнерами. Порой ему встречались те, кого волновало лишь его материальное положение или известность — часто, если уж говорить совсем честно, — но это была мелочь, небольшая плата за любовь, по мнению самого Тони.  
  
       ** _Тони Старк привык поступать с людьми как попало._**  
  
      Именно по этой причине из всех друзей спустя много лет рядом с ним остались только Роудс и Пеппер. Джеймс привык к закидонам миллиардера, воспринимая их лишь как детские капризы, а самого Старка — как маленького ребенка. В общем-то, можно легко терпеть любые глупости, если относишься без всякого уважения к тому, кто их совершает.  
  
      А Пеппер… Пеппер просто любила его. Любила искренне, безоговорочно, прощая все прошлые и даже все будущие проступки просто за то, что Старк оставался рядом с ней.  
  
      До недавнего времени.  
  
      Когда Тони думал об этом более дотошно, то даже радовался тому, что она всё-таки устала от него. Пеппер Потс всегда казалась ему потрясающим человеком, а он так и не смог полюбить ее так, как она того заслуживала. Она была единственной из тех, с кем Тони когда-нибудь спал, кто ничего у него не просил. Ничего материального, по крайней мере. Ей нужна была лишь его искренность. Но это было как раз тем единственным, что он не смог ей дать.  
  
      Тони Старк, в общем-то, привык, что всем от него что-то нужно.  
  
      А потом в его жизнь ворвался Питер Паркер.

***

  
  
      С самого начала было понятно, что этот мальчик странный, совсем не похожий на тех людей, к которым привык Тони. Он никогда не обижался на выпады со стороны Старка или кого бы то ни было другого, пылал энтузиазмом в ответ на любую просьбу или вопрос. Очень любознательный, яркий, живой.  
  
      Настоящий.  
  
      Он напомнил Тони его самого, но давно забытого, далёкого: быть может, лет до шести, пока его не успели разбаловать подарки от родителей и, порой весьма навязчивое, подобострастие гостей и сомнительных друзей семьи.  
  
      Разница была только в том, что Питеру, в общем-то, далеко уже не шесть.  
  
      Первое время Старк молча, но с огромным любопытством наблюдал за своим новым протеже. У мальчика не было возможности выбрать сторону самостоятельно: Тони просто втянул его в свои разборки с Роджерсом. Однако Паркер не задал ни одного вопроса за всё время, что продолжались их распри. Старк смутно припоминал, что мальчик был фанатом Капитана Америки, и это невероятно удивляло: ради Железного Человека Питер отставил прочь все свои прежние симпатии, вот так просто, буквально за пару минут.  
  
      Видимо, для Питера Паркера справедливость — по крайней мере, в том виде, в котором ему её преподнесли — оказалась важнее любых фанатских чувств.

***

  
  
      Единственное, в чём Тони Старк всегда был настоящим — это его работа.  
  
      Только в своих мастерских он мог оставаться днями, а то и неделями, забывая о сне, еде и всех важных мероприятиях, на которых обязан был периодически появляться. Порой Пеппер приходилось прикладывать просто невероятные усилия, чтобы заставить Тони съесть хотя бы один бутерброд, не говоря уж о том, чтобы отвлечься от работы более основательно. Всего себя Старк посвящал изобретениям, только к ним он был искренен, только их он обожал и только ими интересовался по-настоящему.  
  
      Однако такого себя он всегда оставлял за дверями мастерских и лабораторий. Те, кто были туда вхожи, могли застать подобного Тони, остальные же видели нечто совсем иное.  
  
      Питер Паркер же всегда был таким.  
  
      Сначала Тони было сложно в это поверить, но потом он мог только, будто завороженный, слушать, как Питер расспрашивает Роудса о том, каково ему служилось много лет назад, какое его любимое блюдо и почему он дружит с Тони Старком. Мальчик был готов часами вникать в чужие слова, почти раскрыв рот от любопытства. Он и Старка пытался вызвать на откровенный разговор, но, несколько раз получив отказ, пусть и сильно, как показалось Тони, огорчился, но расспросы прекратил.  
  
      Этот мальчик по-настоящему заинтересовал Старка в тот момент, когда, несмотря на неразговорчивость мужчины, начал рассказывать о себе. Не требуя ответной откровенности, как Пеппер. Просто так.  
  
      Так Тони узнал, что Питер с детства следил за его работой и даже пытался повторить кое-какие из разработок, но, конечно же, в домашних условиях и без денег у него не было ни единого шанса. Что он всегда завидовал тем ресурсам, которые были у Старка, но:  
  
      — Вы ведь понимаете, мистер Старк, что я не со зла, просто это так восхитительно, ну, то, что у вас есть!  
  
      Он рассказал о том, что в школе его всегда колотили — впрочем, мужчина и так это знал — и что с того момента, как он получил силу Человека-паука, ничего не изменилось.  
  
      — Понимаете, если я один раз кого-то ударю, постою за себя, то, пожалуй, потом придётся эту марку соблюдать. Всё время. А я, на самом деле, не хочу ничего подобного. Слишком сложно быть сильным… напоказ, понимаете?  
  
      Тони понимал.  
  
      Эта нелепая, такая детская, искренность обескураживала, но Старку было действительно интересно слушать подобные глупости. Неожиданно, но любая, даже самая заурядная, вещь начинала казаться занимательной, если о ней говорил Питер Паркер.

***

  
  
      В какой-то момент присутствие Паркера стало ощущаться странно.  
  
      Это не было очевидно, но всё же что-то изменилось. Когда Питер привык к компании Старка и подрастерял свою застенчивость, он стал проявлять чрезвычайную тактильность: то и дело касался мужчины, садился слишком близко, прижимаясь бедром, ненавязчиво, но ощутимо, сидеть подальше ему было явно неприятно. В принципе, объяснить это можно было тем, что мальчик тянулся к людям — жадно, неутомимо, — и тактильный контакт был для него лишь одним из способов знакомства с окружающими.  
  
      Однако сам Тони таким не был. Ему никогда не нравились лишние прикосновения, он избегал прямых взглядов, рукопожатий, которых можно было избежать, и, тем более, близких контактов с теми, с кем не собирался впоследствии переспать.  
  
      Странно, но даже при таком отношении тактильность Питера нравилась мужчине. Когда мальчик, протягивая руку за сахарницей на кухне, касался пальцами его запястья — осторожно, не навязываясь, но предлагая контакт, — Тони всегда замирал, но ни разу не попытался оттолкнуть Паркера. Лёгкие прикосновения, почему-то, не вызывали отторжения, только приятную дрожь во всем теле.  
  
      Что-то пошло не так очень внезапно.

***

  
  
      — Мистер Старк, а вы когда-нибудь были религиозны?  
  
      — Нет, пожалуй, никогда, — отрывается от компьютера Тони. — А почему ты спрашиваешь об этом? Решил удариться в религию? Тогда рекомендую ислам. Милейшая из всех, как по мне. Весёлая такая. Почему бы нет?  
  
      Паркер заливисто смеётся, отрицательно качая головой так резко, что, кажется, она только чудом не отрывается.  
  
      — Вот ещё, мистер Старк! И как вам такое в голову вообще пришло? Я просто читал сегодня кое-что по истории мировых религий, и вот у меня возникла мысль: бывает ли так, что современные известные учёные в детстве бывают сильно религиозными, а потом резко перестают верить. А кроме вас и спросить-то некого…  
  
      Старк хмыкает, отворачиваясь назад к монитору.  
  
      — Я не учёный, малыш. Я — изобретатель, по большей части. Штуки всякие собираю. Ты в курсе, да?  
  
      — Ой, да какая разница?! — отмахивается мальчик и наваливается на спину Тони, заглядывая в экран. — А что вы там делаете?  
  
      Старк напряжённо замирает, пытаясь абстрагироваться от ощущения тёплого тела, прижавшегося к нему, но ничего не получается. Жаркая волна медленно проходит по спине, перетекая к рукам, лицу и, что оказывается особенно обескураживающим, члену: Тони ощущает возбуждение и резко отодвигается вместе со стулом.  
  
      — Тебя в детстве не учили не лезть во взрослые дела? — голос предательски некрепок, но Питер, кажется, этого не замечает.  
  
      — Ну и пожалуйста! — абсолютно без обиды в голосе выдаёт он и убегает куда-то, а Старк тупо утыкается взглядом в стену поверх своего компьютера в попытке понять, что же, чёрт возьми, только что произошло.

***

  
  
      Да, вероятно всё началось из-за того, что мальчик оказался по-настоящему живым.  
  
      Кроме Паркера, Тони знает ещё одного такого же действительно живого человека: Стивена Роджерса, Капитана Америку. Редкостно раздражающего, но настолько дотошно искреннего, что сложно отделаться от навязчивого желания выбить ему пару зубов.  
  
      Именно по этой причине в один прекрасный и чертовски пьяный день Старк попытался его поцеловать.  
  
      Конечно же, он получил кулаком в нос, а буквально офигевший от такого поступка Роджерс несколько дней избегал встреч с ним. Однако потом всё как-то само собой забылось. Стив не стал никому рассказывать о том, что произошло, и даже тактично ни разу не упомянул об инциденте, оставаясь наедине с Тони. Это было весьма благородно с его стороны: больше всего Старк опасался, что, разнеся эту новость в исключительно негативном ключе, Роджерс окончательно подорвёт авторитет, который в последнее время начал нарабатывать Железный Человек в их команде.  
  
      На самом деле, Тони вовсе не боялся, что его поймают на желаниях по отношению к мужчинам. В более ранние годы, когда всё время, что он проводил вне мастерских, занимали различные вечеринки, он экспериментировал достаточно, чтобы понять, что в этом нет ничего дурного. Кажется, тогда он даже побывал как сверху, так и снизу, хотя сложно было сказать наверняка: все подобные опыты сопровождало такое количество алкоголя и наркотиков, что странно было сохранить хоть какие-то воспоминания. Единственное, что помнил Старк — это то, что все эти эксперименты доставляли ему удовольствие, и поэтому теперь никакого страха перед тем, что он может желать других мужчин, Тони не испытывал, равно как и особого рвения это скрыть.  
  
      У страха перед оглаской были другие причины, связанные, скорее, с тем, что Роджерс всё-таки был у них условно главным и мог выдать другим его интерес за попытку насилия или что-то подобное, но не особо лучшее. Стив всегда был неплохим человеком, толерантным к другим, но абсолютно не терпящим намеков на гомосексуальность в отношении себя: Старк сам был свидетелем скандала, который тот закатил, когда какой-то фанат попытался его облапать. Вероятно, немалую роль в формировании подобного отношения сыграли годы, в которые он рос, или же военная служба, а может он просто был таким, сам по себе. Уверенности у Тони не было.  
  
      Конечно, Старк подозревал, что есть человек, для которого капитан мог бы сделать исключение: Джеймс Барнс, конечно же. Если бы Баки этого захотел, то, вероятно, даже в непоколебимой позиции Роджерса по поводу собственной ориентации нашлась бы пара-тройка лазеек. Но, безусловно, это могло бы случиться только с Барнсом, а уж никак не с Тони Старком, поэтому мужчина даже не останавливался на мысли о связи со Стивом слишком долго. К тому же, Роджерс практически не привлекал его на трезвую голову.  
  
      Но вот Паркер… С ним всё изначально пошло совсем по другой колее, чем со Стивом.  
  
      Впервые испытав влечение к мальчику, Тони был пугающе трезв.

***

  
  
      Он садится рядом, слишком близко, пожалуй, и у Тони моментально сносит крышу.  
  
      — Как съездил к тёте? — задаёт вопрос Старк, сам не слыша, что именно спрашивает. Питер радостно улыбается и придвигается ещё ближе, почти прислоняясь грудью к плечу мужчины. Сердце Тони пропускает несколько ударов.  
  
      — Она волнуется, что я слишком редко приезжаю. Говорит, я похудел, но ведь это неправда, да, мистер Старк?  
  
      — Ну, у меня нет привычки тебя рассматривать, вообще-то. Откуда мне знать?  
  
      Мальчик надувает щёки и резво соскакивает с дивана, задирая футболку.  
  
      — Ну, вот же! Разве я похож на худого?! Я тут даже подкачался, между прочим!  
  
      Тони скользит взглядом по обнажившемуся животу и замирает.  
  
      — Я могу потренировать тебя по усиленной программе, чтобы даже твоей тёте стали заметны мускулы… — отстранённо бормочет он, и Питер с радостным вскриком, даже не поправив одежду, бросается к дивану. Он не налетает на Тони, но останавливается близко, так близко, что Старк почти физически ощущает жар от его тела.  
  
      — Спасибо, мистер Старк!  
  
      Тони кивает, жадно втягивая носом воздух. Кожа мальчика не имеет чётко выраженного запаха: пахнет потом и мылом одновременно, и этот контраст внезапно оказывается достаточно возбуждающим, чтобы по телу пробежали мурашки.  
  
      Питер ещё раз одаривает его улыбкой и вылетает из комнаты, видимо, чтобы поделиться с кем-нибудь ещё радостной новостью об усилении тренировок: скорее всего с Роудсом. Старк молча откидывается на спинку дивана, прилагая просто титанические усилия, чтобы заставить себя не побежать следом.

***

  
  
      — Ну что, уже сдаёшься? — Тони шутливо треплет запыхавшегося Паркера по голове, а мальчик смеётся в ответ, подставляя голову под ласкающую руку. Пряди волос проскальзывают между пальцами, Старк перебирает их и не может остановиться: прикосновения к Питеру завораживают.  
  
      — Ничего подобного! Мы только начали!  
  
      Паркер отскакивает в сторону, резко прерывая контакт, и мужчина с грустью вздыхает, сам того не замечая. Было бы намного лучше, если бы они занялись чем-нибудь более интересным, чем силовые тренировки. Чем-нибудь, где было бы больше возможностей для прямого физического контакта. Может быть борьбой.  
  
      Но Тони не предлагает, потому что понимает — мальчику нужно не это. Да и сложно было бы себя контролировать в такой ситуации.  
  
      — Хорошо, карапуз. Тогда ещё десяток подходов. Справишься?  
  
      Для сожалений будет и другое время.

***

  
  
      — Жаль, что Стив не может тренировать тебя, — задумчиво выдыхает Старк, покачивая в руках чашку с горячим, свежим кофе. — Было бы намного продуктивнее. Меня он и тренировал по большей части, когда собралась команда. Хороший тренер. Грамотный.  
  
      Питер мотает головой.  
  
      — Нет, я рад, что именно вы тренируетесь со мной, мистер Старк.  
  
      Тони удовлетворенно хмыкает: мальчик знает, на какие кнопки нужно нажимать, определённо.  
  
      — А… Капитан был вашим любовником, мистер Старк? — доносится до мужчины любопытный, но слишком тихий от смущения голос, и Старк судорожно кашляет в ладонь, давясь кофе и расплёскивая его по пальцам. Питер же чуть стыдливо улыбается, но, кажется, ему действительно интересно. Впрочем, ему интересно всё без разбора.  
  
      — Ну что вы так остро реагируете? Я же просто спросил!  
  
      Мягкое полотенце касается кожи Тони, и тот от недоумения перестает кашлять. Тонкие пальцы опускаются на руку мужчины, и Питер подносит ее к лицу, проверяя, тщательно ли все вытерлось. Старк замирает, его сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.  
  
      — Так был или не был? — не отпуская его руки, повторяет свой вопрос Питер, и это заставляет Тони очнуться. Он резко отдёргивает свою ладонь и отворачивается, надеясь только, что не выдаёт себя интонацией голоса.  
  
      — Нет, не был. Ты всегда задаешь старшим такие личные вопросы, пацан?  
  
      — Извините, мистер Старк. Просто… ну… мне показалось… — мальчик мнётся, но лишь секунду. — Не так важно. Извините.  
  
      Тони разворачивается и склоняется к его лицу.  
  
      — Показалось что? — рука касается щеки, проводя по ней кончиками пальцев. Питер вздрагивает, замирая под этой лёгкой, почти невинной лаской.  
  
      — Ничего, — еле слышно шепчет он, закрывая глаза. Не совсем понятно, взволновало его так прикосновение Тони, или же он просто испугался, что тот его ударит, но Старк и не собирается это проверять. Сейчас.  
  
      Ухмыльнувшись, мужчина отходит на несколько шагов.  
  
      — Трус ты, малыш-паучок.  
  
      Паркер ничего не отвечает.

***

  
  
      Когда Питер возвращается со своих паучьих вылазок, он, обычно, сразу приходит в мастерскую к Старку, чтобы рассказать, как в очередной раз кого-то уделал. Видимо, чаще всего он тащится со своими историями именно к нему. Не потому, что больше никто не хочет его слушать — Роудс, например, никогда не возражает поболтать, — а потому, что между ними изначально возникло некоторое подобие контакта. Пусть скрытого и неискреннего со стороны Тони, но всё же это был контакт.  
  
      — А я троих грабителей поймал!  
  
      — Прямо как большой мальчик, — насмешливо ухмыляется Старк, не отрываясь от работы.  
  
      — А ещё… а ещё меня девушка поцеловала! — быстро выговаривает Питер, и Тони роняет отвёртку, медленно поворачиваясь к нему. Виски резко сводит от нахлынувшего гнева.  
  
      — Что, прости?  
  
      — Девушка. Меня поцеловала девушка, — щёки мальчика краснеют, наверное, от удовольствия. Это раздражает ещё сильнее.  
  
      — И что же, ты у нас без тайны личности теперь остался? Не очень последовательно с твоей…  
  
      — Да нет же! — нетерпеливо перебивает его Паркер. — Она не снимала с меня маску. Я её только чуть-чуть приподнял. Фанатка, мистер Старк, вы понимаете? Первая фанатка, которая захотела меня поцеловать! — глаза Питера вспыхивают от восторга.  
  
      Тони тяжело вздыхает, сжимая ноющие виски ладонями.  
  
      — Конечно, я понимаю, малец. Или ты думаешь, что у Железного Человека мало фанаток? В конце концов, у меня даже никогда не было тайны личности. Я вроде как…  
  
      — Завидная пассия? — подсказывает ему Паркер, и мужчина кивает, не зная, что ещё можно сказать. — Но я-то не вы, мистер Старк. У меня нет огромных сбережений, гениальных разработок или хотя бы вашей потрясающей внешности. Я и за такое скромное внимание к себе благодарен!  
  
      — Моей потрясающей чего?.. — тупо повторяет за ним Тони. Мальчик наклоняет голову и недоуменно смотрит на него.  
  
      — Внешности. Вы же очень красивый, мистер Старк.  
  
      — Ты считаешь меня привлекательным? — губы двигаются раньше, чем мужчина успевает себя остановить. Питер заливается краской и отводит глаза.  
  
      — Ну…  
  
      — Можешь не отвечать, паучок. Я пошутил, — поспешно бросает ему Старк, возвращаясь к работе. Сердце стучит где-то в пятках, но боль из висков медленно уходит, давая немного остыть.  
  
      Паркер молча подходит к двери и останавливается на пороге.  
  
      — Вообще-то да, считаю, — тихо, почти шёпотом, отвечает он, выскальзывая из комнаты.

***

  
  
      С этого момента мальчик становится чуть менее тактильным, словно опасаясь, что Тони понял его неправильно, но Старк и не спешит прикасаться к нему. Слова Питера звучат в его голове каждый раз, когда мужчина смотрит на него, и от этого, почему-то, земля практически уходит из-под ног.  
  
      Так продолжается до тех пор, пока Паркер ненароком не засыпает рядом с ним у телевизора, склонив голову ему на плечо. Тёплое дыхание щекочет шею, и Тони наслаждается этим, мечтая, чтобы чрезмерно будоражащий кровь, но такой желанный момент никогда не заканчивался. Но закончить его необходимо.  
  
      — Питер, — тихо касается плеча Паркера мужчина. Мальчик сонно отмахивается, соскальзывая ниже и опуская голову Старку на колени. Кажется, он заснул крепче, чем подумал Тони.  
  
      Старк поднимает глаза на экран, пытаясь сосредоточиться на картинке перед собой, но это так сложно, когда объект его, ставшего уже привычным, влечения прижимается к нему и тихо сопит в колено. Не сдержавшись, Тони скользит пальцами по спине мальчика, вниз, вдоль позвоночника, и Питер чуть слышно вздыхает во сне. Рука проникает под футболку, легко поглаживая обнажённую горячую кожу, и Паркер тянется к этому прикосновению, чуть выгибаясь. Продолжать явно не следует, но Тони уже не может себя контролировать.  
  
      Наклонившись, он целует мальчика в лоб, замирая от мысли, что тот проснётся. Но Питер не просыпается. Теплые губы касаются виска, щеки, и вот поцелуй приходится уже на уголок сомкнутых губ. Дыхание мальчика становится неровным, и Старк резко отстраняется.  
  
      — Я заснул?.. Простите, мистер Старк… — Питер открывает глаза, но не поднимается, а Тони с ужасом осознаёт, что его рука всё ещё лежит под футболкой мальчика, на его спине. Отдёрнув ладонь, он изображает самый суровый взгляд, на который только способен, в надежде, что его действие останется незамеченным.  
  
      — Иди спать к себе, если хочешь. Я тебе не кровать.  
  
      Мальчик пристально смотрит ему в глаза, и по спине Старка бежит холодок.  
  
      — А вот и не пойду. Мне и тут прекрасно, — возвращая голову на колени к мужчине, заявляет Паркер. Тони смеётся, чувствуя, как страх отпускает его.  
  
      Не заметил.  
  
      — Наглец.  
  
      Питер довольно фыркает и отворачивается лицом к телевизору, не видя, как странно улыбается ему Старк.

***

  
  
      — Свидание, значит? — Тони буравит взглядом спину мальчика, а тот как будто бы не обращает на это внимания, вертясь перед зеркалом.  
  
      — Ага. Представляете — сама пригласила. Я ей помог с сумками немного, ну, у неё их аж три просто было, огромные такие ещё, а она... Я даже не ожидал такого никогда!  
  
      — Ну, я бы на твоем месте так сильно этому не удивлялся. Ты теперь хоть на человека стал похож, вон, даже вижу результаты наших тренировок, — Старк разводит руками, изо всех сил стараясь контролировать гнев в голосе. Питер смеётся и разворачивается лицом к мужчине.  
  
      — Я хорошо выгляжу, мистер Старк?  
  
      Тони глубоко вздыхает, прикрывая глаза, сжимая веки так сильно, что от напряжения видит точки на их внутренней стороне.  
  
      — Хорошо, — честно отвечает он. — А с чего это вдруг такой энтузиазм? Надеешься на что-то, малыш? Поцелуй? Секс?  
  
      Даже с закрытыми глазами можно предположить, что Питер заливается краской.  
  
      — Я не знаю. Мне… мне понравилось, когда та девушка, ну, фанатка Человека-паука, поцеловала меня, но…  
  
      Старк резко распахивает глаза. Его дыхание сбивается.  
  
      — Понравилось, значит? Это было приятно?  
  
      — Нууу… да. Наверное, да, — окончательно смущается Паркер. Тони чуть ухмыляется и медленно подходит к нему. В ушах стоит равномерный гул.  
  
      — Понравилось? Больше, чем это?  
  
      Он наклоняется и прикасается к губам мальчика своими, невесомо, мимолётно, даже не похоже на настоящий поцелуй, и тут же отстраняется, несмотря на жгучее желание сделать что-то большее. Питер застывает с таким выражением лица, как будто его ударили по голове кирпичом.  
  
      Старк смеётся, стараясь выглядеть как можно более небрежно.  
  
      — Шучу, пацан. Удачи тебе на свидании. Потом расскажешь, как всё прошло.  
  
      Закрыв за собой дверь, мужчина прислоняется к стене и замирает. Его губы горят.

***

  
  
      Тони не сразу замечает, что Паркер застыл в дверях гостиной. Подняв глаза от книги, в которой, впрочем, он не смог прочесть ни строчки за последний час, он смеряет мальчика пронзительным взглядом, и тот напрягается.  
  
      — Что такое? Ты вернулся так рано. Как твоя подружка?  
  
      — Нормально, — бесцветным, совсем не типичным для него голосом, отзывается Питер. Старк хмурится.  
  
      — Что случилось, паучок? Она не пришла?  
  
      — Пришла, — Питер подходит к дивану и заглядывает Тони прямо в глаза, это волнующе и пугающе одновременно. — Но, понимаете… это не то.  
  
      — Что не то? — автоматически спрашивает мужчина, облизывая губы. Паркер, как завороженный, пристально следит за этим жестом.  
  
      — Мы гуляли и… поцеловались, — последнее слово будто бьет Старка под дых, но он молчит, — но это было совсем не то. Можно… можно я сейчас отвечу на ваш вопрос?  
  
      — Какой вопрос?.. — голова начинает кружиться от смеси возбуждения и злости за рассказ о поцелуе, но Тони уже не обращает на это внимания. Его рука как-то рефлекторно тянется вперёд, прикасаясь к щеке мальчика, и Паркер глубоко вдыхает, подаваясь к нему. Краем опалённого возбуждением сознания Старк замечает, что от него легко веет пивом, но не придаёт этому никакого значения: близость Питера его гипнотизирует.  
  
      — Это понравилось мне не больше, чем то, что сделали вы, — шепчет мальчик, так близко, что Тони окончательно сходит с ума.  
  
      Сильная рука касается затылка, прижимая ближе, тёплый язык скользит между чуть раскрывшихся навстречу губ, увлекая в глубокий, жаркий поцелуй, и мальчик почти задыхается, вцепляясь в плечи Старка с такой силой, как будто боится, что упадет. Это только подзадоривает Тони: разрывая поцелуй, он слегка тянет Питера за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, зубы царапают нежную кожу шеи, заставляя Паркера поёжиться и еле слышно застонать.  
  
      — Это был риторический вопрос, — выдыхает Тони и с силой кусает, вырывая новый, более громкий стон, упиваясь им. Прижимая мальчика теснее, Старк скользит рукой на его ягодицы и сжимает. Питер напрягается.  
  
      — Мистер Старк… — мужчина сглатывает, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Он рассчитывал увидеть испуг, отторжение или что угодно подобное, но никак не ожидал… возбуждение?  
  
      — Внимательно тебя слушаю, — ухмыляется Тони, и Паркер заливается краской, отводя глаза. Ладонь мужчины, всё еще лежащая на ягодицах мальчика, снова сжимается, Питер ахает, прикусывая губу. Старк слегка наклоняется и проводит языком по его шее, медленно, смакуя чуть солоноватый от пота вкус мягкой кожи.  
  
      — Чего ты ждёшь от меня, Питер? — Тони знает, как с помощью одной только интонации голоса свести с ума, и мальчик дрожит, прижимаясь к нему. — Я могу остановиться сейчас, и мы обо всем забудем. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе кое-что более приятное? — зубы чуть прикусывают мочку уха. — Могу только пообещать, что ты не получил бы ничего такого же восхитительного, останься ты на своем свидании.  
  
      Паркер с шумом втягивает носом воздух. Он явно нервничает, и на секунду Старк задумывается о правильности происходящего. Но лишь на секунду: в конце концов, адекватная мораль никогда не была его сильной стороной.  
  
      — Я… я… не знаю… мистер Старк… — слова, кажется, даются мальчику с невероятным трудом, и Тони разочарованно отмечает, что, похоже, тот действительно не знает, зачем пришёл к нему. Чуть отстранившись, он берёт Питера за подбородок, притягивая его лицо к своему.  
  
      — Ты пил? — выдыхает Старк в тёплые губы. Мальчик закрывает глаза, кивая.  
  
      — Совсем немного…  
  
      Тони хмурится.  
  
      — И кто же это алкоголь тебе продал? Или… Эй, сколько лет твоей новой подружке?  
  
      — Двадцать два, — голос Паркера чуть хриплый и растерянный: мальчика, похоже, смущает, что Старк отвлекается от того, что начал, особенно учитывая, что тот всё ещё сжимает его задницу, а говорит с такой интонацией, как будто погоду обсуждает.  
  
      — Ну ты даёшь, паучок! Предпочитаешь постарше, да? — голос Тони звучит почти хищно, и Питер сглатывает, распахивая глаза и замирая взглядом на губах Старка, которые только что так жарко прижимались к его собственным. От подобных мыслей мальчик теряет все слова, которые хотел произнести в ответ, и только судорожно хватает ртом воздух.  
  
      — Значит, подвыпивший любитель целоваться с людьми не по возрасту. Сдаётся мне, что ты не совсем улавливаешь суть происходящего, малыш. Пожалуй, мне стоит просто прогнать тебя, — однако, вопреки своим же словам, разжимать руки Старк не спешит. Ладонь с ягодиц мальчика перемещается на спину, заползая под футболку, и Питер изгибается навстречу ласке, снова зажмуриваясь, как будто ему становится страшно смотреть Тони в лицо. Впрочем, мужчину это более чем устраивает.  
  
      Отстранившись, он откидывается на спинку дивана, притягивая Паркера к себе и усаживая на колени, лицом к лицу. Губы касаются лба, виска, щеки, и веки мальчика дрожат, но глаза он так и не открывает  
  
      — Не бойся. Я остановлюсь, если ты скажешь, — шепчет Старк и целует его, раздвигая языком напряженно сжатые губы. Пальцы вплетаются в волосы мальчика, притягивая его голову ближе, не давая разорвать поцелуй. Впрочем, Питер, кажется, и не собирается делать ничего подобного.  
  
      Целоваться Паркер совершенно не умеет. Судя по всему, опыт двух недавних поцелуев с девушками и есть его единственный по этой части. Тони никогда не любил неопытных партнеров: слишком уж много возни. Несколько раз у него были девушки, у которых он был первым, но ни одного мужчины — все его любовники, определенно, имели немалый стаж в любовных утехах. Это немного обескураживает сейчас, но только немного. Мысль о том, что к Питеру никогда никто не прикасался, неожиданно пьянит не хуже хорошего виски, заставляя Старка буквально дрожать от предвкушения.  
  
      — Ты потрясающий, — выдыхает он, прикусывая нижнюю губу мальчика, и тянет вверх край его футболки. Паркер, совсем не сопротивляясь, поднимает руки, позволяя себя раздеть.  
  
      Шершавые от постоянной возни с металлом руки проходятся по его груди, чуть отстраняя, и зубы смыкаются вокруг соска. Питер ойкает, чуть подпрыгивая, и Тони еле удерживается от того, чтобы не рассмеяться. Язык заменяет зубы, мальчик стонет, откидывая голову назад, и с силой вдавливается в бёдра Старка, прижимаясь ягодицами к его паху.  
  
      Тони протягивает руку и сжимает член Питера через джинсы, вызывая новый стон.  
  
      — М-мистер Старк…  
  
      — Тони.  
  
      Паркер всё же открывает глаза и смотрит на мужчину мутным, непонимающим взглядом.  
  
      — Что?..  
  
      — Будет странно, если ты и дальше продолжишь называть меня «мистер Старк», не находишь? — любезно поясняет Тони, проводя ладонью по эрекции мальчика, и Питер закусывает губу, сдерживая стон.  
  
      — А вот это уже не риторический вопрос, паучок, — ухмыляется Старк, резво расстёгивая молнию на брюках Паркера. Мальчик старается сфокусировать на нём взгляд, но не успевает ответить до того, как ловкие пальцы обхватывают его член. Питер вскрикивает и отводит глаза, заливаясь краской.  
  
      — С-странно… — с трудом выдавливает он, задыхаясь. Тони удовлетворённо хмыкает, сжимая ладонь.  
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что я хочу тебя трахнуть? — рука проходится вверх-вниз по члену, и Паркер дёргается, вскидывая бедра навстречу ласке. Кажется, он вообще не воспринимает ничего из того, что ему говорят.  
  
      Тони убирает руку, и мальчик резко и как-то разочарованно выдыхает, прикусывая губу. Привстав, Старк роняет его на диван, наваливаясь сверху и стягивая с него джинсы вместе с бельем. Когда они падают на пол, Питер чуть ёжится, как завороженный глядя в глаза Тони. Мужчина улавливает нотку испуга в этом взгляде.  
  
      «Давно пора было испугаться, глупый ты ребёнок…»  
  
      Старк невольно порывается отстраниться, но ладонь, робко опустившаяся на его пах, останавливает. Мальчик не отрывает взгляда от потемневших от желания глаз Тони.  
  
      — Я понимаю, — шепчет он, еле слышно, но достаточно горячо, чтобы Тони захлестнула новая волна возбуждения. С тихим рыком он впивается в тонкие губы, с силой прижимаясь пахом к члену Питера, и мальчик дёргается.  
  
      — Мист… Тони, пожалуйста!  
  
      Усмехнувшись, мужчина сползает чуть ниже, облизывая палец, и Питер ахает, когда горячие губы обхватывают его член. Захлебываясь стонами, мальчик запрокидывает голову. Тони заглатывает глубже, изо всех сил стараясь не закашляться: не то чтобы он делал подобное слишком часто, а позориться в такой ситуации очень не хочется. Впрочем, не похоже, чтобы Паркер был в состоянии заметить хоть какие-то его проколы, и это, определенно, радует.  
  
      Скользкий от слюны палец легко поглаживает анус, но Питер, кажется, не замечает и этого тоже. Чуть надавив, Старк раздвигает тугие мышцы, проталкиваясь внутрь, одним кончиком, до первой фаланги, и Паркер вскрикивает, резко подаваясь вперед.  
  
      — О б-боже…  
  
      Тони толкает палец дальше, вводя его до конца, и, Питер, вскинув бедра ещё сильнее, кончает, совершенно неожиданно и резко. Старк сглатывает, ровно дыша, но всё-таки кашляет, отстраняясь судорожным рывком. Мальчик испуганно смотрит на него. Тони утирает губы и ухмыляется, что-то говоря, но Питер не сразу понимает, что именно: в уши как будто влили воду.  
  
      — Ч-что?.. — переспрашивает он, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. Старк тянется к нему и целует, поцелуй солоновато-горький на вкус, и у мальчика кружится голова от мысли о том, что этот потрясающий мужчина только что сделал с ним.  
  
      — Вы всё ещё хотите... — пытается выдавить Питер, отстраняясь, но краснеет и отворачивается, не договорив. Глаза Тони блестят, и это какой-то тёмный, непривычный блеск.  
  
      — Да, я хочу, — хрипло отзывается он, поднимаясь с дивана. Мальчик недоумённо смотрит на него.  
  
      — Но… тогда куда…  
  
      — Нам придется переместиться в мою комнату. Там есть всё необходимое. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я сделал это насухую? — голос Старка вибрирует, и становится очевидно, что он с трудом контролирует свою интонацию, не без усилия делая её более-менее ровной. Питер послушно встаёт и следует за мужчиной, задыхаясь от мысли о том, на что подписался…

***

  
  
      Сразу с порога Тони порывисто притягивает Паркера к себе, целуя его, теперь уже более жадно, требовательно, настойчиво, и у мальчика моментально начинает кружиться голова от нарастающего снова возбуждения. Сильные руки толкают его на кровать, сам же Старк отходит к письменному столу, стоящему в дальнем углу комнаты. Питер ёжится: лежать на огромной кровати в одиночку, абсолютно обнаженным и с полувставшим членом, мягко говоря, неловко.  
  
      — Раздвинь ноги, — Тони, успевший скинуть с себя одежду — мальчик не осознаёт, когда именно, — нависает над ним, заглядывая в лицо, и Паркер подчиняется. Скользкие прохладные пальцы опускаются между его ягодиц, мальчик дёргается, когда сразу два входят внутрь.  
  
      — Мистер Старк…  
  
      — Я, кажется, просил называть меня Тони, — почти рычит Старк, двигая рукой. Питер задыхается, резко втягивая воздух.  
  
      — Тони… я… — мужчина обхватывает его член, с силой сжимая, и он окончательно отвердевает под настойчивой лаской. Паркер откидывает голову, утыкаясь затылком в подушку.  
  
      — Вы… у меня никогда не было… — шепчет он. Тони издаёт тихий смешок.  
  
      — Я как-то и сам догадался, знаешь ли, — к пальцам добавляется третий, и мальчик стонет, насаживаясь на них. — Однако, судя по всему, ты экспериментировал немного… с собой. Тебе нравится, когда к тебе прикасаются там, не так ли? — от непристойного, тягучего голоса Старка Питер замирает, всхлипывая от возбуждения.  
  
      — Ничего такого я не… аааах, — Тони вытаскивает пальцы и снова погружает их, полностью, заставляя мальчика вскинуть бедра.  
  
      — Лжец.  
  
      — Я… всего один раз… — щёки Паркера краснеют, Старк облизывает губы, дрожа от нетерпения. Раскинувшийся перед ним Питер выглядит чертовски возбуждающе.  
  
      — Трогал себя там? — пальцы внутри чуть сгибаются, и мальчик кричит в голос, тяжело дыша. Его член, крепко сжатый ладонью Тони, стоит колом.  
  
      — Д-да…  
  
      — Намного приятнее, когда кто-то другой трахает тебя пальцами, не так ли? — Питер с силой прикусывает губу, давясь очередным стоном. Во рту появляется металлический привкус: из прокушенной губы стекает несколько капель крови.  
  
      — Отвечай. Тебе нравится? — голос Тони напряжён до предела, кажется, ещё мгновение, и он сорвётся на крик.  
  
      — Да! — Питер разочарованно стонет, когда мужчина вытаскивает пальцы и отпускает его член.  
  
      — П… пожалуйста, мисте… Тони!  
  
      Старк подаётся вперед, приникая к губам мальчика. В анус утыкается что-то, что куда больше пальцев, и Питер напряженно замирает, теснее прижимаясь к мужчине.  
  
      — Неужели совсем не страшно? А ты смельчак, — усмехается Тони, проводя языком по прокушенной губе Паркера. Мальчик мотает головой.  
  
      — Я… хочу, чтобы вы… сделали это…  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя? Скажи это, и я с удовольствием так и поступлю, — Старк сам толком уже не осознаёт, что делает и говорит.  
  
      Питер замирает.  
  
      — Я… я хочу, чтобы вы… трахнули меня, мистер Старк, — зажмурившись, быстро выговаривает он. Тони выдыхает и толкается бёдрами вперёд, медленно входя. Паркер вскрикивает, чувствуя нарастающее жжение. Боли нет, как ни странно, но и приятного, конечно, тоже не очень много.  
  
      Старк не без усилия останавливается, давая мальчику привыкнуть к ощущениям. Питер тяжело дышит под ним, его член уже не такой напряжённый, и Тони обхватывает его ладонью, успокаивающе поглаживая. Мальчик стонет и двигается, непроизвольно насаживаясь глубже, перед глазами у Старка всё расплывается. Так туго, так жарко…  
  
      — Я могу… продолжать? — хрипло спрашивает он, смутно осознавая, что его голос дрожит. Питер кивает, и мужчина отстраняется, почти выскальзывая из него, но тут же снова двигается вперёд, вбиваясь до основания. Мальчик шипит, как будто от боли, но его член снова напряжен.  
  
      — Т-тони… — выдавливает Паркер, закусывая губу. Его бьёт крупная дрожь, щёки заливаются краской, и от этой картины Старк окончательно теряет над собой контроль.  
  
      Он начинает двигаться: резко, рвано, и Питер вскрикивает, запрокидывая голову. Дискомфорт не проходит полностью, но осознание того, что его трахает сам Тони Старк, пьянит, к тому же, каждый новый толчок отзывается нарастающим удовольствием, пусть и сопряжённым с ноющим ощущением от растяжения.  
  
      Мужчина кончает внезапно даже для самого себя, с глубоким гортанным стоном, от которого мурашки бегут по коже Питера. Отстранившись, Старк окидывает мальчика расфокусированным, пламенным взглядом, и, опустив голову, снова обхватывает губами его член. Питер ахает и почти моментально изливается в ласкающий рот, опять закрывая глаза.  
  
      Тони сглатывает — на этот раз всё оказалось значительно проще — и откидывается на кровать рядом с Паркером. Возбуждение утихает, и теперь, глядя на ситуацию не через призму желания, мужчина немного напрягается.  
  
      — Мистер Старк… — сдавленный голос со стороны заставляет его повернуть голову. Питер пристально смотрит на него, настолько пристально, словно видит впервые в жизни.  
  
      — Я просил называть меня Тони, — устало отзывается Старк. Мальчик кивает и, резко подавшись вперёд, прижимается к нему, утыкаясь лицом в грудь.  
  
      — Тони, — шепчет он, щекоча теплым дыханием сосок мужчины. Старк вздыхает и закрывает глаза.  
  
      «Всего на минуточку», — говорит он себе, но проваливается в сон сразу же, как только его веки смыкаются.

***

  
  
      Когда Тони просыпается утром, Питера рядом нет. Вставать и идти его искать Старку категорически не хочется, потому что придётся… поговорить. А вот с идеями на тему «что сказать?» у мужчины внезапно оказывается туговато.  
  
      Перебирая в мыслях события прошлой ночи, Старк грустно вздыхает. Если что-то и изменилось в его отношении к мальчику, то сейчас об этом судить пока почему-то не получается. Податливое, гибкое тело, горячие поцелуи и стоны, такие сладкие и томные, что до сих пор звучат в ушах Тони, тревожа его беспокойную фантазию… Питер всё ещё сводит его с ума, определённо. Но, конечно же, не так сильно, как раньше.  
  
      Намного сильнее.  
  
      — Доброе утро, — звонкий голос раздаётся откуда-то из угла комнаты, и Старк резко подхватывается, садясь на кровати. Паркер расположился в кресле, на его коленях лежит раскрытая книга. Повертев головой, Тони обнаруживает на прикроватной тумбочке поднос. Две тарелки с яичницей, две чашки кофе — вероятно, только что принесённого, потому что над тёмной жидкостью соблазнительно поднимается ароматный пар.  
  
      — Я приготовил завтрак, — поясняет Питер, захлопывая книгу. Судя по всему, кроме этого мальчик успел принять душ: на нём свежая, не вчерашняя одежда и волосы выглядят влажными.  
  
      — Ты пялился на меня, пока я спал?! — в голосе Тони звучит такое искреннее возмущение, что Паркер невольно смеётся, утыкаясь носом в кулак.  
  
      — Я не пялился. Я читал, — мальчик чуть приподнимает книгу, показывая Старку обложку, и тот узнает в ней свою собственную, одну из тех, что он притащил из лаборатории в спальню, а потом начисто забыл, куда закинул. Вероятно, дотошный мальчишка выволок её откуда-то из-под кровати. Как будто специально комнату обыскивал.  
  
      Это вызывает у Тони негодование, но не настолько сильное, чтобы долго на нём концентрироваться.  
  
      — И ты понимаешь, о чём там речь?  
  
      — Я люблю робототехнику, вообще-то, — обиженно дуется Питер, чуть отворачивая голову и закусывая губу. Сердце Старка пропускает пару ударов, и он молча кивает мальчику, приглашая и надеясь, что тот это поймёт.  
  
      Паркер понимает и, плавно соскользнув с кресла, перемещается на кровать, усаживаясь рядом с мужчиной, но будто бы опасается предпринимать что-то ещё. Тони притягивает его к себе, утыкаясь лицом в волосы.  
  
      — Мне не стало легче. Почему ты меня не отпускаешь? — шепчет мужчина, ероша тёмные пряди горячим дыханием, и Питер ошарашенно замирает.  
  
      — Отпускаю? О чём вы, мистер Старк?..  
  
      Грудь словно сдавливает металлическим обручем, Старк не знает, что ответить, но, кажется, мальчик и не ждёт ответа.  
  
      — Вы… интересно пахнете, — бормочет он, и Тони смеётся, касаясь губами его макушки. — Не хотите тоже сходить в душ?  
  
      — А ты пойдёшь со мной?  
  
      Питер фыркает, пряча покрасневшее от мысли о совместном принятии душа лицо на груди мужчины.  
  
      — Ещё чего!  
  
      Тони отстраняется и, приподняв лицо Паркера за подбородок, легко целует его в уголок губ.  
  
      — Болит что-нибудь?  
  
      Питер нервно смеётся.  
  
      — Не так сильно, как я ожидал.  
  
      Старк хмурится.  
  
      — Ожидал? Я сделал тебе больно вчера?  
  
      Мальчик мнётся и отводит глаза, Тони смотрит на его покрасневшие уши, находя это проявление смущения, почему-то, невероятно милым.  
  
      — Нет. Ну… вернее… не то чтобы. Просто я думал, что будет болеть… там… — его голос снижается до шёпота. — Просто с непривычки. Я не очень понимаю, как должно быть. С другой стороны, у меня есть моя регенерация, так что…  
  
      — Это хорошо, что тебе не было больно. Я волновался, — серьёзно отзывается Старк и гладит мальчика по щеке. Тот прижимается к ласкающей ладони.  
  
      — На что мне стоит рассчитывать?..  
  
      Внезапность вопроса обескураживает, и мужчина отстраняется, окидывая Паркера пронзительным взглядом.  
  
      — Я же не дурак, мис… то есть, Тони. Я всё понимаю, — глядя куда-то поверх его плеча продолжает Питер. — Таких, как я, у вас сотни могут быть. Нет ничего особенного. Я не знаю, зачем вам было делать всё это со мной, но… Я знаю, вы этого хотели. Ведь хотели же, да? Вы… так прикасались ко мне тогда, когда я спал у вас на коленях. Я помню. Было приятно. И потом тоже. И я подумал, что… ну… Вы — очень привлекательный мужчина, и… — щёки мальчика снова заливаются краской, но он стоически продолжает, видимо, опасаясь, что если замолчит, то начать заново у него уже не хватит решимости, — я фантазировал о вас. Много. Так что вы не думайте, я понимал, что происходит, правда. Не волнуйтесь, я не буду требовать у вас вечной любви или чего-то ещё подобного. Мне же не пять лет, в конце-то концов. Просто… я совсем не понимаю, как быть дальше.  
  
      Паркер замолкает и прячет горящее лицо в ладонях. Тони вздыхает.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, — глухо отзывается он. — Я не могу предложить тебе ничего конкретного. Скорее всего, я раню тебя. Может, не сейчас, но рано или поздно точно. Как Пеппер. И Стива. И многих других.  
  
      — Так, значит, вы всё-таки были любовниками с мистером Роджерсом? — усмехается Паркер, явно пытаясь прикрыть этим своё волнение.  
  
      — Да нет же! Обязательно нужно передёргивать мои слова, маленький засранец?! — Тони кидает в него подушку, но мальчик ловко перехватывает её и отправляет обратно, въезжая Старку по носу.  
  
      — Гадёныш, — смеётся мужчина и снова притягивает Питера к себе. Паркер замирает, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.  
  
      — Мне не нужны от вас гарантии. Я же сказал, что всё понимаю.  
  
      — Тогда что же тебе нужно? Всем что-то нужно.  
  
      — Мне?.. Ничего, мистер Старк. Ничего мне от вас не нужно. Просто… Мне понравилось то, что между нами было, — голос мальчика чуть вздрагивает. — Я не хотел бы, чтобы это было в последний раз.  
  
      — Хочешь, значит, чтобы я помог тебе удовлетворить твоё ненасытное подростковое либидо? Звучит, безусловно, интересно, — усмехается Тони, с удивлением отмечая, что усмешка вышла какой-то грустной, — но тебе стоило бы поискать кого-нибудь помоло… — Питер, вздохнув, затыкает ему рот поцелуем, и Старк давится остатками своих слов.  
  
      Когда мальчик отстраняется, его глаза горят.  
  
      — Сами-то хоть иногда себя слушаете? Такие глупости говорите… — тихий шёпот опаляет губы, и Старк вздрагивает, запуская ладонь в мягкие волосы и притягивая мальчика ближе. Губы Питера податливо распахиваются. Тони закрывает глаза.  
  
       ** _Тони Старк привык всегда получать всё, что пожелает._**  
  
      — Давайте просто попробуем, ладно?  
  
       ** _Получать всех, кого пожелает._**  
  
      — Вы ведь ничего не теряете…  
  
      Он не отпустит Паркера сейчас. Слишком уж много непонятных, смешанных чувств осталось у него к этому нелепому, неуравновешенному, но такому искреннему мальчишке. Пожалуй, оттолкнуть его можно и завтра.  
  
      Или через год.  
  
      Кто знает.  
  
       ** _Тони Старк привык поступать с людьми как попало._**  
  
      Именно поэтому он молча кивает и снова припадает к манящим, нежным губам.


End file.
